Pony Head Count
by stubliminalmessaging
Summary: What were Fili and Kili really up to that distracted them from watching the ponies? Movieverse. Done for Hobbit kink meme over on lj. Incest, oral sex, frottage, and a degree of anal.


Done for the kink meme over on lj. Here's the link to the post: . ?thread=2494#t2494 Enjoy!

When they had reached the overgrown deteriorated farmhouse and Thorin had said they would set up camp for the night, the rest of the party had been pleased. They had barely acknowledged Gandalf's advice to move on, especially when he had proposed they seek refuge with _elves_, of all people.

While all the rest of the dwarves grouped together to collect firewood, set up their beds, and begin preparations for dinner, the two youngest dwarves were told to keep track of the ponies. It would be a good assumption to say that the sly smirk that passed between Fili and Kili indicated that they were eager to be alone in the woods away from the group. Failing to hide their devious smiles, they made sure to remain armed, then walked off into the woods after the ponies.

Really, there was not a whole lot of work to watching the ponies. They grazed, wandered a bit, then laid down and slept. It would be a terribly boring task if they did not already have something else in mind.

It only took them a few moments to find a cluster of trees far enough away from the camp that they would hear if someone were to come looking for them, but close enough to the group of ponies that between them they could keep a half-assed watched on them.

Kili was on his knees in an instant, pulling at Fili's belts as his brother shuffled a few steps backwards until he came to a stop against a wide tree trunk. Kili let the belt fall to the ground and pushed aside the heavy material of his brother's coat, then went to work unfastening his pants. Fili gasped when the cooling dusk air hit his newly-exposed skin, and sighed when Kili's warm hand extracted him from his trousers. His body sagged, and he allowed himself to relax for the first time since Thorin had arrived at the little house in the Shire. He let his head tilt back and hit the tree trunk with a dull 'thunk.' His eyes slid closed as Kili's hand moved slowly up and down his shaft, grip loose, and meant only to tease.

A sharp jab at his clothed abdomen brought him back from his lazy state of bliss, and his eyes flickered open and regarded Kili. His younger brother gave him a smirk, quick and mischievous.

"Trust you'll keep a watch on the ponies, I'm a little busy down here…" he said, and before Fili could respond, he ran a hot tongue up the underside of Fili's cock. Any witty retort died in his throat as his breath hitched. He braced his body with one hand against the trunk of the tree, while the other tangled in Kili's hair. Fili knew every little button to push, every little trick to play, to get his brother desperately turned on, and pulling at his hair was his favourite.

Kili slid his mouth down over the tip of Fili's cock, earning a low groan. Kili took his brother a bit deeper, closing his lips around his thick erection and beginning to suck. He cast his eyes up and drank in the sight of Fili, biting down on the heel of his hand to try and stifle his sounds. His breath came out in pants as if from between gritted teeth, and Kili could feel his hips and thighs trembling.

The younger dwarf knew that if he was not careful, this would not last long. It had been a long time since they had been able to find time alone together, and he felt the desperation for release just as badly as his brother. They would get there, crash to their orgasms together like they always did, but Kili liked to make sure Fili was absolutely delirious with arousal first.

He began bobbing his head slowly, and as he gradually picked up the pace he heard Fili growl low in his throat and felt his tug on his hair. He could not help the moans that rumbled from him, muffled by his brother's cock. The sensation of Kili moaning around him made him bear his teeth down harder on his hand, surely leaving a mark to remind him of this encounter.

Every second that he was down Kili's throat was heavenly, and he knew his brother was enjoying it too, with the way he moaned like a shameless slut around Fili's cock. All too soon the sensations stopped, and Kili pulled back to look at his brother. He arched an eyebrow and bit his lip.

In a flash of fur and fabric and dirty blond hair, Fili had fallen to his knees, and seized his brother's hands and pinned then to the ground on either side of his head, before crawling on top of him. The kiss they shared was rough, full of facial hair and teeth, biting at tongues and sucking on lips.

After making out with Fili for as long as he could stand, Kili for impatient enough to initiate movement. He intertwined his fingers with his brother's and pushed his hands upwards. Fili took the hint and crawled backwards, easing Kili into sitting up, never once allowing his and Kili's hand or mouths to part.

First Fili sat back in his knees and Kili sat up, but eventually they moved until Fili's back was against the tree again and the younger dwarf was in his lap, straddling his hips. Their hands only lost each other when it came time to free Kili's erection, which they worked together on.

Kili spat into his hand, and then angled his hips so the undersides of his and Fili's cocks were pressed together. He wrapped his fingers around them, as much as he could, at least, and began stroking lazily. Fili leaned forward and worked at Kili's neck with his mouth, using kisses and bites to muffle his moans. He slid an arm under Kili's coat and wrapped it around his waist. It took some fumbling to untuck his shirt, but his hand eventually found its way down the back of his brother's trousers, to tease at his entrance.

They kissed again, Fili swallowing Kili's moans as a finger breached him. It slid in and out slowly and was soon followed by a second, which had him humping away at his hand and against Fili's cock as a result. He would be quite noisy is Fili had not been kissing him to keep him quiet, but the older dwarf liked it better that way. He loved how responsive his brother was and made it his secret goal to earn as many sounds as he could, to just blow Kili's mind each and every time that they were intimate like this.

But Kili was needy tonight. He could not take much more of this, he needed Fili inside him, and he needed him _now_. He broke their kiss and panted again Fili's lips. He cast his eyes downward, and when he spoke, it was just above a whisper.

"Brother, please," he pleaded. "Please, fuck me," He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. His dark eyes flicked up to look into Fili's pale ones, and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Without speaking a word Kili scrambled off of his brother and wrestled off his trousers. As if the thought of not being pressed against Fili for even a second was unbearable, he hurried to crawl back into his brother's lap, straddling his waist and hovering over his erection.

Fili quickly spat in his hand and then hastily spread his saliva over his cock. He placed on hand firmly on Kili's hip to ease him down, while his free hand guided his cock until the tip pressed against Kili's stretched hole.

Fili meant to be slow; he wanted to work up from gentle rocking to rough fucking. Kili, however, always eager and impatient, sunk down on his cock immediately. When Fili was fully seated inside his brother, struggling to hold his breath, Kili let out a very load moan.

He could not be certain of it with how loud Kili was being, but right then Fili thought he heard something that could mean very bad things for the brothers. One hand covered Kili's mouth to keep him quiet and the other gripped his hip, keeping him there with Fili balls-deep inside him and preventing him from moving. His brother's sudden change in disposition was enough to alert him that something was wrong, so Kili went absolutely still and stayed perfectly silent.

Then they heard it. The frantic neighing of one, maybe two ponies.

Their eyes met and they mumbled 'shit!' in unison before scrambling back into their pants and rushing off to do a pony head count.


End file.
